powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kishiryu Tyramigo
is Ryusoul Red's partner in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. He is modeled after a . Overview Tyramigo is a giant Kishiryu built on the basis of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It can attack on its own without turning into KishiRyuOh, utilizing its twin , jaws, and the in combat. With the appropriate RyuSoul and the appropriate partner KishiRyu, Tyramigo can transform into KishiRyuOh and into any of its other forms when needed. It can communicate with humans, as well as speak for itself with repetitions of "Tyra!". Its eyes turn off when it is unconscious. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 1-5 History Inside the home temple of the first three Ryusoulgers, KishiRyuOh Three Knights was hidden inside as the source of the Ryusouls' power. However, when the agonized Koh found a Ryusoulger logo inside the temple, the giant Mech awakened in time to combat the first Minosaur in ages. Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh is Kishiryu Tyramigo's default mecha formation, formed when Koh takes command with his own spare RyuSoul. It is remarkably agile, seen running and jumping combat using kicks and punches. It can use the cannons on its forearms for ranged warfare. With the ports all over its body, KishiRyuOh can alter its weapon placements through the system for several attacks. It can attach its tail onto a forearm for the whip attack. Its finisher is the , where the drills and the right cannon stack onto the right forearm to form a giant vertebrae-like piece for Tyramigo's head, as the tail attaches onto the right shoulder. KishiRyuOh then punches the foe as Tyramigo's head viciously chomps down on the opponent twice with white energy fangs, defeating the Minosaur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 2-4 Additional Formationshttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=40395 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Three Knights is the main combined mecha form. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo as the main body, Kishiryu Triken on the right arm with the , Kishiryu Ankyloze on the left arm, and the back halves of Triken and Ankyloze on the shoulders. Three Knights can swap its weapon parts to equip the Knight Sword and both drills on its legs for a slashing kick or Tyramigo's drills on its knees. Its finisher is , a slashing finisher that combines the power of Tyramigo, Triken & Ankyloze into a three slashes of red, blue and pink energies powerful enough to destroy the targeted monster. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 1, 3-4 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Fortress is a tank-like alternate form of KishiRyuOh. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Triken is an alternate form consisting of Kishiryu Triken's RyuSoul as the head of KishiRyuOh with Kishiryu Tyramigo serving as the main body, and Kishiryu Ankyloze serving as armor for the combination. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Ankyloze is an alternate formation consisting of Kishiryu Ankyloze's RyuSoul serving as the head and Mecha serving as armor, Kishiryu Triken serving as shoulder armor, and Kishiryu Tyramigo serving as the main body. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh TigerLance is an alternate form consisting of Kishiryu TigerLance and its RyuSoul serving as the head, armor, and the , Kishiryu Tyramigo serving as the main body, and Kishiryu Triken & Kishiryu Ankyloze served as shoulder pads. This form, much like Towa, utilizes great speed in combat. Tigerlance's shield plates, and front and hind legs serve as rocket thrusters, allowing the Mech to propel itself forward for attacks. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh TigerLance performs a green energized slash with the Knight Lance, destroying the Minosaur instantly. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 4 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh MilNeedle is an alternate formation consisting of Kishiryu MilNeedle's RyuSoul serving as the head and Mecha serving as armor, Kishiryu Triken & Kishiryu Ankyloze serving as shoulder armor,and Kishiryu Tyramigo serving as the main body. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episode 5 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Five Knights is the combined mecha form of all five Kishiryu. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA RyuSoul |-|1 = |-|2 = The is the personal RyuSoul of Tyramigo, used by Ryusoul Red. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Tyramigo is voiced by , who is well known to voice in , in , Condorugin in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, in , Guardian Beast SaberTiger and Dora Narcissus in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, Creator Devius in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie, Yokai Yamabiko in Ninninger and Pega-san in Kyuranger. He also played Kyotarou Tatsumi in Jetman. Notes *His name is a mix of Tyrannosaurus and "amigo," which means "friend" in both Spanish and Portuguese. **He is named by Koh. *Three Knights is the first mecha to debut without a combination sequence and the first to show up before it's components. *Tyramigo and KishiRyuOh raise several parallels with past Sentai Mecha: **Tyramigo is the first dinosaur themed Mecha capable of human speech since Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Kyoryuger's Zyudenryu Gabutyra mainly communicated in growls and only spoke in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends, when he wasn't modified into a Zyudenryu. However, Tyramigo can only speak with repetitions of "Tyra!". **It follows the trend of red Tyrannosaurus Rex mecha following the aforementioned Mecha, although its main difference is that it is purely mechanical in nature in contrast to the transformed Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus & Zyudenryu Gabutyra, and the deity-like Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus. **The KishiRyuuOh Fortress is similar to Daizyuzin's DinoTanker form. **It is the first time since Go-Buster Ace where the red mecha can assume a fighting form separate from a full robo formation. **It is similar to RyuseiOh in the way it gains additional armor for an enhanced robo formation. **The transformation from Tyramigo to KishiRyuOh is similar to V-Rex changing to V-Rex Robo, in the way the front halves flip forward to make the upper body. **KishiRyuOh's combination style is similar to Go-Buster Oh. **KishiRyuOh's ability to swap head's and its ability to switch who controls it is similar to Ohranger Robo and Shurikenjin. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Ep. 1: Que Boom!! Ryusoulger'' **''Ep. 2: Soul is One'' **''Ep. 3: Cursed Gaze'' **''Ep. 4: Dragon and Tiger!! Fastest Battle'' **''Ep. 5: Hell's Watch Dog'' References Category:0.5 Robo Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Red Mecha Category:Sentai 1 Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Five-Piece Combination